1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to snowblowers and more specifically to a control structure for engaging the drives to the wheels and the discharge auger and for swingably moving the discharge chute.
2. Description of Related Art
Snow removal equipment such as walk-behind snowblowers include a frame or chassis to which is mounted a pair of ground engaging drive wheels, an engine, and an auger in the form of a rotary blade for slicing and shifting snow toward a discharge chute where it is then expelled. To assist the operator in directing movement of the snowblower, there ordinarily exists a pair of curved handles which extend upwardly from the chassis. The ends of these handles have grips for the operator to hold and guide the machine as it is operated. Often, the handle and grip portion are bent straight out towards the operator. Typically, both drive wheels are driven together and are not independently powered. Accordingly, snowblowers are turned through pushing on one handlebar and holding or pulling on the other. With handles which extend at the operator, it can be difficult for the operator to exert the necessary forces required to turn the machine. This is particularly true for large machines and/or smaller operators. Thus, it would be beneficial to provide a handle that has a configuration and design which would decrease the amount of leverage needed to maneuver the snowblower.
It is common to provide snowblower controls that engage the traction drive and auger, adjust the speed and direction of the machine and orient the discharge chute at a control panel. The panel is usually secured to the handlebar(s) forwardly of the grips. Typical control levers used to engage the traction drive and/or auger are mounted to the handlebar and have an underside conforming to the shape of the handlebar. These levers pivot on the handlebar and extend upwardly from the bar when their respective auger or traction function is not engaged. To engage the auger or traction drive, an operator must press the respective lever downwardly against the handlebar and hold it there as long as engagement is desired. If the operator releases the lever, its auger or traction function will disengage.
Many times, control levers and handles for changing the speed and direction of the snowblower drive wheels, as well as the orientation of the chute through which snow is directed, are also located on the control panel. These levers and handles are placed throughout a top surface of the panel and spaced at a distance from the auger and traction controls which are used to engage the drives to the wheels and the auger. To adjust the speed or direction of the snowblower or to adjust the orientation of the chute, the operator must take one hand off the control and move it to the corresponding control for machine speed or orientation of the chute. In doing so, the drives to the wheels and/or the auger will no longer be engaged since the control levers for those drives will no longer be pressed against the handlebar. In other words, as a result of the spacing between the auger and traction levers and above-mentioned controls, an operator is unable to maintain engagement of both the snowblower""s traction drive and auger while making another adjustment such as, for example, shifting into a different operating speed.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a configuration of controls which would allow the operator to use the snowblower with both the traction drive and auger engaged, while at the same time, allowing the ability to shift into a different speed or direction and/or change the orientation of the chute through which snow is expelled.
To address the above desire, there is provided a control platform which permits continued engagement of the traction drive and auger while allowing an operator to simultaneously adjust the machine speed and/or direction as well as the orientation of the snow discharge chute. Adjustment of the machine speed and/or direction can be made with the thumb of one hand while the orientation of the chute can be adjusted with the thumb of the other hand.
The control platform is mounted atop a handlebar framework which extends upwardly from the snowblower chassis. The platform has attached to it a bail which is pivotably moveable fore and aft within the platform. Attached to the bail is a pair of control levers, one for engaging or disengaging the traction drive and another for likewise controlling engagement and disengagement of the auger. The control for varying the speed and direction of the drive wheels, once engaged, is provided through swingably mounting the bail for fore and aft motion. To lock the speed in any of a variety of settings, there is provided a releasable pawl carried by the bail for engagement with slots in the platform to secure the bail in any of a plurality of positions as the speed or direction of the snowblower is changed. Selection of either a different speed or direction occurs when the operator engages the pawl with a particular slotted portion of the platform.
The bail with its levers and pawl are swingably coupled so as to allow the operator to control engagement of the traction drive and auger while, at the same time, allowing a change in the speed or direction of the snowblower.
Also attached to the bail is a toggle switch that controls an electrical motor which changes the orientation of the snow discharge chute and thus, the direction towards which snow is expelled from the snowblower. The toggle switch is attached to the bail and is located beside the control lever for the auger. Because of the switch location, operation of the auger and chute may occur without requiring the operator to remove his or her hand from the auger control lever since the switch is controllable by the push of a thumb. Accordingly, operation of the auger as well as manipulation of the directional movement of the discharge chute may take place simultaneously. Vertical deflection of the snow as it is discharged from the chute is achieved through use of a cap mounted on top of the chute which is controlled by a handle carried on the handlebar framework to the side of and in front of the switch.
Thus, there is provided a configuration of controls for allowing an operator to obtain simultaneous activation of the drives for the wheels and the auger while, at the same time, enabling concurrent adjustments of other controls of the snowblower""s operation. Additionally, the configuration provides a bail with ends having a downward slope in order to allow an operator to more easily grasp and control those ends by being able to exert greater leverage over them when operating the snowblower. Accordingly, the operator is able to minimize the pushing or pulling often required by previous designs, thus resulting in easier and less stressful operation of the snowblower.